This Is Us (TV series)
This Is Us is an American comedy-drama television series created by Dan Fogelman that premiered on NBC on September 20, 2016. The series follows the lives and families of two parents, and their three children, in several different time frames. It stars an ensemble cast featuring Milo Ventimiglia, Mandy Moore, Sterling K. Brown, Chrissy Metz, Justin Hartley, Susan Kelechi Watson, Chris Sullivan, Ron Cephas Jones, Jon Huertas, Alexandra Breckenridge, Niles Fitch, Logan Shroyer, Hannah Zeile, Mackenzie Hancsicsak, Parker Bates, Lonnie Chavis, Eris Baker, and Faithe Herman. This Is Us is filmed in Los Angeles. The series has been nominated for Best Television Series – Drama at the 74th Golden Globe Awards and Best Drama Series at the 7th Critics' Choice Awards, as well as being chosen as a Top Television Program by the American Film Institute. Sterling K. Brown has received an Emmy, a Golden Globe, a Critics' Choice Award, and an NAACP Image Award for his acting in the series. Mandy Moore and Chrissy Metz received Golden Globe nominations for Best Supporting Actress. In 2017, the series received ten Emmy nominations, including Outstanding Drama Series, with Brown winning for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series. On September 27, 2016, NBC picked up the series for a full season of 18 episodes. In January 2017, NBC renewed the series for two additional seasons of 18 episodes each. The second season premiered on September 26, 2017. The third season premiered on September 25, 2018. Cast and characters * Milo Ventimiglia as Jack Pearson: Rebecca's husband, and Kate, Kevin, and Randall's father. * Mandy Moore as Rebecca Pearson: Jack's wife, and Kate, Kevin, and Randall's mother. * Sterling K. Brown as Randall Pearson: Jack and Rebecca's adopted son, and Kate and Kevin's brother. Also played by Niles Fitch (ages 15–17) and Lonnie Chavis (ages 8–10). * Chrissy Metz as Kate Pearson: Jack and Rebecca's daughter, and Kevin and Randall's sister. Also played by Hannah Zeile (ages 15–17) and Mackenzie Hancsicsak (ages 8–10). * Justin Hartley as Kevin Pearson: Jack and Rebecca's son, and Kate and Randall's brother. Also played by Logan Shroyer (ages 15–17) and Parker Bates (ages 8–10). * Susan Kelechi Watson as Beth Pearson: Randall's wife, and mother of Tess and Annie. * Chris Sullivan as Toby Damon: Kate's husband. * Ron Cephas Jones as William "Shakespeare" Hill: Randall's biological father. Also played by Jermel Nakia as a young adult. (main seasons 1–2; guest season 3) * Jon Huertas as Miguel Rivas: Jack's best friend and Rebecca's second husband. (recurring season 1; main season 2–present) * Alexandra Breckenridge as Sophie: Kate's childhood best friend as well as Kevin's childhood love and ex-wife. Also played by Amanda Leighton (ages 15–17) and Sophia Coto (age 10). (recurring season 1; main season 2) * Eris Baker as Tess Pearson: Randall and Beth's older daughter. (recurring season 1; main season 2–present) * Faithe Herman as Annie Pearson: Randall and Beth's younger daughter. (recurring season 1; main season 2–present) * Melanie Liburd as Zoe Baker: Beth's cousin and Kevin's new girlfriend. (guest season 2; main season 3) * Lyric Ross as Deja: Randall and Beth's foster child. (recurring season 2; main season 3) Category:This Is Us (TV series) Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2010s American comedy-drama television series Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:English-language television programs Category:NBC network shows Category:Nonlinear narrative television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series about families Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series set in the 1980s Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:Television shows set in New Jersey Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Television shows set in Pittsburgh